Life's Big Adventure
by Searafina
Summary: Sasunaru With abusive relatives, Naruto finds it hard to believe there is anything big left for him. But as his 11th birthday rolls around and a certain letter makes an appearance, he will soon learn that life is just getting started. Harry Potter related
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well I got my writing juices again, I suppose you didnt think this would happen though huh? Ah well, beggars cant be choosers.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"NARUTO!!!" Petunia shrieked, "Get your ungrateful ass up, and make us some breakfast!!!!"

And so Naruto awoke, how could he not? That voice could probably wake the dead. He stretched as much as he could in his small room/closet and began to regain consciousness. Naruto considered that the 10 years of his life was a blur, it was the same thing everyday. Wake up. Work. Eat. School. Work. Eat. Sleep. Everyday. Since as long as he could remember.

Deciding to get up before his 'loving' aunt decided that he was too 'ungrateful' for breakfast, he walked out of his closet….

….only to get hit by his 'affectionate' cousin.

"Heh Naruto, you couldn't even block that. Hahaha."

Naruto cursed, he forgot how much he fucking hated his cousin. Don't get him wrong, he hated the whole god damn family, but Dudley, he was a whole other case. His aunt and uncle made his life miserable, but Dudley made his life hell.

And no matter how much Dudley picked on him, Naruto never fought back. As we all know (or we should), bullies like Dudley hate being beaten, in fact, all bullies are sore losers. So if, to say, Naruto fought back and won, Dudley would only make the beatings worse. Since Naruto was quite contented at being beaten at a mild hurt level, he didn't want to make his life harder by just increasing the pain.

Getting done with breakfast, and fixing up as best as he could, Naruto went to a different kind of hell, I am sure you are all familiar with it, this particular hell was called school. A place that judged you on looks and money, perfect.

Naruto sighed, sometimes he wondered if he would ever get a break, he could only wish that life had something better in store for him.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto was done with school, hurray. Now to go 'home'. Fucking wonderful. From one hell to another.

Naruto knew his birthday was tonight, October 10th, and if you think about it, its just like every other day; but Naruto didn't have the heart to forget his birthday too, not when so many others have.

He had found out about his birthday a couple years ago when cleaning the photo albums, and there is was,

Naruto Uzumaki:

Date of Birth: Oct 10th

Naruto couldn't suppress his shock, he had a birthday? Since when? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never said anything about it, never even discussed it. Contemplating, he wondered, if maybe, most likely, they had forgotten it. They probably thought of it as useless information, after all there was nothing to gain from it.

Naruto had wanted to make this birthday special, after all it wasn't every day you turn 11.

-----------------------------------------

AN: So uh yeah, another plot bunny. I havent forgotten Identity, so dont worry, its just writers block is a bitch.

You have probably noticced that I didnt change the "Dursely" family. I must admit, you cant beat names like Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia. Plus they dont have much impact on the story, they are only the setting, the background, the past, etc...

So yeah, the reason I wrote this story?

Well there are certainly alot of Harry Potter/ Naruto stories, but never one where Naruto is Harry. If there is then sorry! I didnt mean to steal any plots.

Oh and please tell me what you think, constructive cristism would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto! You better clean up this mess!"

"Naruto!! Don't forget to cook dinner!!"

"Naruto!! Help Dudley with his studies!!"

Goodness, he wasn't getting a break today. On his own birthday none the less. 

Naruto refused to let this get him down, after all he had planned something special. After saving up some money, he had managed to buy a cupcake. Oh, but not just any cupcake, it was a chocolate fudge cupcake. The best cupcake in existence. He only had to get through today, and then he could celebrate.

--

Night couldn't come fast enough. It seemed to want to take its sweet time, but finally the Dursleys had gone to sleep., saying how tired they were. Naruto scoffed, tired? He did all the work! Grumbling he went to his closet and got out his cupcake. Treats like this were an extreme rarity, since Dudley ate all the sweets Naruto had, or had hidden. It seemed as though his pig of a cousin had quite the nose for sugar. 

Regretting that he couldn't have gotten a candle, much less light it, he began to sing the birthday song. After he was finished he began his wish. There wasn't a candle, but it was still his birthday dammit, and felt he deserved a wish. '_I wish for someone, anyone to take me away from here.'_ He ate his cake, and promptly fell asleep. 

And maybe the entity that grants wishes had taken sympathy on the boy, or maybe it was some coincidence.

But his wish had come true, just as soon as it was wished.

The door had been knocked off its hinges with a loud crack. Naruto jumped, startled, '_what the hell?'_

Cautiously he slowly opened his closet door, thinking that maybe aliens had finally decided to invade earth, only to be shocked as a lone woman was standing in the doorway. She was looking at the house with distaste, and Naruto had to agree, this house was ridiculously clean. 

"Man I almost didn't make it, got to lay off the sake." she muttered. Brushing off the rumble from the door, she bellowed, "NARUTO!!"

Now this scared the shit out of him, did he know this woman?? How? 

Deciding that he might as well meet this woman, even though she was potentially dangerous (she did break _through_ the door) he got out of his closet, and expecting the worse, faced her. 

What Naruto didn't expect was for her to smile at him. "Well, hello Naruto." 

Naruto could have answered in many other responses, but the only one that stuck to his mind was, "Do I know you?"(1)(AN: HE SPEAKS!!)

The woman then laughed, "Right, you were only a baby when I last saw you, I'm Anko. Oh! I almost forgot, Happy Birthday Naruto."

Naruto blinked well that was certainly surprising, if she knew him since he was little why didn't she come _earlier_. I mean, sure he was enthusiastic that someone came, if only to wish him happy birthday, but he wonders where she had been this whole time, and why now.

He voiced his confusion, and Anko looked dispirited. "We felt you would like to grow up normal."

Naruto had to look at the irony of it all, normal? Ha! I bet normal 11 year olds don't cook, and clean, for their abusive relatives. If this was normal, it was a wonder the generation kept going. 

"Are you some wrestler or something?"

"Uh, no...why do you ask?"

"Well you kinda broke down my door, so you must be insanely strong…"

He was interrupted by laughter, as Anko sputtered, "Y-you think I broke it-haha- down _physically?!"_

She seemed to try to get a hold of herself, seeing that Naruto looked even more confused.

"I'm strong, but not that strong kid."

"Then..then how?"

"Magic of course."

And of course just when the conversation had just gotten interesting his 'family' came down the stairs. Vernon looked pissed, Petunia looked petrified, and Dudley looked…well lets just say he had no expression, he probably thought this was a dream. Naruto had to wonder, '_What took them so damn long? Either I underestimated their sleeping ability or they just waited for the possible serial killer to get me and go back to sleep.'_

His Uncle, then bellowed, "DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!" 

Anko didn't look alarmed, she looked rather mad in fact, "Oh, its the Muggles, geez and they tell me I'm loud…"

Naruto looked confused at this, "Muggles?" , he questioned. Anko quickly explained, "Oh Muggles are people without mag--" "DON'T SAY IT!!"--without 'special' powers."

"So am I a Muggle?"

"Ha, no you're a wizard, as sure as the sky is blue."

Naruto now had to wonder at this, was this some kind of weird dream? Did cupcakes do that to you? When you look at it rationally surely this isn't real. A woman in her 20's couldn't break down his door, with _magic_ claiming she was coming to say happy birthday, and then telling him he was a wizard. Stuff like this didn't happen, or if they did, it didn't happen to him. 

"So, what your telling me is…I'm a wizard? You're a …witch? And the people I live with are called Muggles? Right…you expect me to believe this…because….?"

Anko gave him an exasperated look, "You should probably read the letter…"

"Letter? What letter?"

"Your welcoming letter of course…now where did I put it?" 

Anko pulled out an old looking envelope with a seal he had never seen before, and handed it to him. Opening it, he read,

Dear Naruto Uzumaki, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Konoha School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your response no later than July 31st. 

Yours Sincerely,

Iruka Umino

_Deputy Headmaster_

There was then a list of books Naruto have never heard of, and ridiculous things like _pets_, and cauldrons,…_dragon skin gloves?_ '_Ok, Naruto your DEFINITELY dreaming, I mean this cant possible be real. I wish it was, broomsticks?….what an imagination I have. Who knew cupcakes can give you such weird dreams.'_ And because thought this was a dream, he did things he normally never even attempted to do. To the shock of Anko, and the Dursleys, Naruto had begun to attempt flying. '_Aw, come on, you mean I can dream about magic…but not FLY? How lame is that?'_

It was finally Anko that spoke up, "Naruto, what are you doing?" 

Naruto looked up from activities and simply said, "Trying to fly." 

"Why?"

Naruto looked at her blankly, "Well 'dream person', isn't that people try to generally do in dreams? I mean I always wanted to fly."

Anko began to laugh, "Kid, you can fly, but not that way, you at least a broomstick to get you off a few feet off the ground, and no offense but this isn't a dream.

"Right…broomstick…why didn't I think that?" This make perfect sense, he was dreaming about magic and witches and wizards, of course there had to be broomsticks. '_Ha, not a dream, that's what they _all_ say._'

"So now that you have said Happy Birthday or whatever do you just poof away or something?"

"Not quite, I still need to take you shopping for supplies. You can't go to school without your equipment (2)."

"Oh, no Naruto is enough of a _freak_, without your influence, no way is he _ever going to that blasted school!" Vernon huffed. _

_Anko smiled deviously, "I'd like to see your try to stop me, pity there isn't much you can do…." She looked mockingly sorrowful. _

_Vernon, as always, turned purple (big surprise )_

_Anko then seized Naruto and took off on the biggest motorcycle he as ever seen and left the Dursleys house, Naruto could only hope this dream lasted for the rest of his life. _

_--_

_1- Yeah, This is the first time Naruto has dialogue, lets just pretend he's quiet until he gets confidence. _

_2- yeah to me that sounds super nerdy, god school has gone to my head!_


End file.
